


Case Files (Jimmy Woo x OC)

by acelikesghosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Self-Insert, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acelikesghosts/pseuds/acelikesghosts
Summary: jimmy woo and his fbi partner join with darcy lewis and solves supernatural cases together+two gay detectives realise how in love with each other they are but require the assistance of a woman with a phd to help them gain the courage to admit it
Relationships: Jimmy Woo/Ace Márquez, Jimmy Woo/Original Male Character, Jimmy Woo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to use this website but here you go my fellow simps. i present a jimmy woo buddy cop show where darcy lewis has to deal with two smitten agents

jimmy was a man of many words and many smiles, and chose his first day back at the fbi to grace his colleagues with one of his specialty grins. he was undoubtedly a charmer and everyone could tell as he passed them by at their desks.

today jimmy was sporting his iconic fbi windbreaker, a blue zip up jacket with the yellow letters FBI printed on one of the pockets. in addition to this, he adorned a grey button up with a black tie and even more black jeans. his hair was as neat and combed back as usual, however with a small curl poking outwards toward the left side that he never could seem to slick into place.

he scanned his badge and passed different offices, all doors either shut tightly and erupting with electronic noises or with glass walls and loud choruses of people arguing. despite these distractions, jimmy pressed on and eventually arrived at a crossroads, with the left side leading to the more newer part of the headquarters and the right leading to the older offices. 

jimmy turned his walk to the right side and headed down each hallway, waving to acquaintances or coworkers he hadn't seen in a long while. his little parade eventually halted as he came to a stop outside an office door with the words 'James Woo' printed in bold and stuck on the front. with sheer excitement and determination, he took the handle and swung open the door. 

"finally, the cavalry arrives!" announced a voice jimmy had only longed to hear. the voice was so familiar and sweet to him, much like the person it belonged to.

it belonged to ace márquez, a cheeky field agent whom jimmy had grown incredibly fond of over the blip years. the agent had crimson red hair that was just long enough for him to pull into a bun, and the most naturally blue eyes you've ever seen. he too wore the same windbreaker jimmy had, but instead of a white shirt and tie, he just had a plain black button up. ace was never one for formalities as you could immediately tell by the way he had his feet resting on jimmy's desk.

"ace, you son of a gun, i missed you!" jimmy admitted in the calmest form of aggression he could muster. he moved swiftly and forced ace to jump out of his seat so the two could embrace.

this hug was held for a few seconds (i mean could you blame them, if you seperate best friends there is sure to be some dearly missed affection) before they broke and sat in their respective chairs. jimmy breathed a sigh of relief as he took in the entire room with a hint of nostalgia.

"so-" ace began as he leant his elbow's across jimmy's desk, "tell me everything. i want to know it all!"

"god where do i begin." jimmy let out a small chuckle in his own amusement. 

jimmy started with the call to action, the meeting with monica rambeau, his own experience with the hex and how he communicated through it. he rambled on about watching 'wandavision' with his friend darcy lewis, and dealing with the infamous hayward. he retold the kick ass rebellious actions his trio underwent, and how he himself ended up being the last remaining of said trio outside of the hex.

as he narrated his story to his friend, he observed the intensity ace was flowing forth. he was hanging on to every word as if it were a fairytale, and his eyes were filled with such childlike wonder that jimmy ended up fumbling over some of his words.

"so when darcy was nowhere to be found and monica was off doing whatever badass S.W.O.R.D stuff she does, i packed it up with the fbi and we reunited all of the people under wanda's control with the rest of their families." the agent finished, leaning back into his chair as if he had just put his opponent into checkmate.

"holy shit." ace laughed in shock. "now that was a mission."

"yeah! and i thought being ant-man's parole officer was crazy." jimmy joked looking back on the memory. 

"why don't we ever get missions like that together? for once i just want to be dealing with something that isn't a mafia boss on the run or some serial killer. don't get me wrong, super fun, but i want less true crime and more supernatural.. you know what i mean?" the red-haired agent ranted on to his partner, not particularly realising if he was in fact listening or not.

"that would be pretty cool." jimmy agreed.

"of course it would be! it's aliens, it's magic, it's demons!" ace exclaimed passionately.

"demons?" jimmy raised an eyebrow at him. ace faced him with a frown.

"you heard me."

"i did. but do i choose to believe half of what you say? nope." jimmy shrugged playfully.

"oh come on, woo. if magic is real so are demons. thor is literally a god! if gods exist then-"

"so do demons. alright alright." jimmy cut him off. "if there are demons, why haven't they showed themselves?"

"what would you call those things that thanos deployed as his like.. little minion things." ace retorted with a smug grin.

"aliens?" jimmy threw back with an even more smug smirk. 

"one of these days, woo. one of these days." ace warned with squinted eyelids.

"and what will happen on one of-"

their odd form of banter was cut off by the door to the office being swung open. both agents were caught by surprise and sunk further back into their seats in a weird expression of embarrassment.

"no one ever knocks." jimmy muttered under his breath.

"agents woo and márquez?" questioned the woman at the door.

"what's up?" replied ace with great haste. it seemed he wanted desperately to get back to his.. argument.. with jimmy.

"the director wants to talk to you."

"about what?" jimmy furrowed his brows.

"i'm not entirely sure, sir. something about departments." the woman answered.

"ooooh who's moving now? is he going to get kicked to the higher ups?" ace inquired rhetorically before glancing at jimmy. "you better not leave. i'll steal your mug if you do."

"don't you dare take- i'm not even going to be moving, i'm sure of it." jimmy assured him as the two stood up from their seats. "even if they do ask me to move i'll decline."

"aw, you'd do that for me?" ace teased whilst they exited the room.

"if you take it that way, sure." jimmy remarked with frisky eyes.

"what a sweetheart." ace pressed on, causing jimmy to nudge him in the stomach with his elbow. "ow! domestic abuse."

"we're not even married!" jimmy protested as they made their way down toward the director's office.

"yeah but we fight like we are." ace chided perkily. 

"whatever." jimmy rolled his eyes and opened the door for his friend to enter, a slight tinge of pink surfacing on the edges of his cheeks.

jimmy was the last to enter the large room and kept his back to the director as he closed the door. however as soon as he turned around he regretted not focusing sooner, as his eyes immediately widened with surprise.

"agent woo. familiar with dr. darcy lewis, she tells me." stated the director as he stood beside the woman he mentioned.

jimmy just blinked blankly at the girl just a few metres away from him, completely at a loss for words.

"you're taller than i thought you would be." ace commented toward darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimmy woo and his fbi partner join with darcy lewis and solves supernatural cases together
> 
> +
> 
> two gay detectives realise how in love with each other they are but require the assistance of a woman with a phd to help them gain the courage to admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no clue what to do here but :)) here we go ig- 
> 
> also yeah the ending is a bit rushed but i wanted to get this out asap

"and your hair is darker than i thought it would be." darcy threw back at him, obviously already identifying ace by the long conversations jimmy had blurted out to her whilst there was nothing for them to do on their mission.

"darcy? what are you doing here?" jimmy breathed in a shocked tone, approaching her for a hug but remembering the director was there halfway through so shifted his stance to give her a handshake instead.

"dr. lewis here is going to be working in a new department we've set up." the director informed casually. "we realising how unequipped we are in dealing with.. well let's say non-earthly things. we've decided to establish a group that will focus on extraterrestrial and non-human abilities that bring up cases within our jurisdiction." he sat down at his very plush-looking chair and gestures for the rest of the occupants of the room to join him. "dr. lewis here will be our first member, and she requested you two agents join her."

"sir, with all respect, i understand why woo here but why me? i've never set foot into a case that isn't out of the ordinary." ace questioned with immense curiosity.

"if i do recall, your family has a history in working with aliens in both the FBI and for S.H.E.I.L.D. am i wrong?" the director posed. ace sunk back into his seat at the moment the words 'family' was mentioned, and both darcy and jimmy noticed this.

"no, sir." ace mumbled.

"then you see why. we need members for the.. what did you call it?" the director gazed at darcy for the answer.

"the department of other-worldly crime." she finished without hesitation, her smile as bright as her eyes when she put forth the words.

"that. we need members for that." the director nodded firmly. "so? do you two wish to join dr. lewis?"

ace and jimmy shared a prolonged gaze that brought up a few flags in the depths of darcy's brain. the state seemed almost telepathic in a way, and as unlikely as it sounds, it completely was. they both knew that this opportunity was perfect for them but the slight hint of hesitation was still there. then they both nodded in unison and looked to the director. 

"well then! welcome dr. lewis. i'll have someone escort you all to your new office!" the director instructed. "you'll all really help us out here. we really need people with.. experience with this stuff."

"it's our honour, sir." darcy assured him.

once the finer details were tuned, the director's assistant led the trio from the office to their new one. it was down the left corridor jimmy had passed this morning, alongside many other busy rooms and people. once the man had led them to the door, she nodded formally and left them to their own devices.

ace stepped in first, spinning in a circle as he took in the room. he let out a sudden and girlish squeal, dashing here and there in admiration of their situation. darcy was taken aback by just his existence, a little suspicious of his current actions and how jimmy had described him in their late night conversations. jimmy however, he shared the same level ace was expressing.

"just say the word and it happens jimmy!" ace practically jumped, approaching jimmy and gripping his shoulders. "i predicted it! we're gonna solve cases with aliens and demons, jimmy! demons!"

"i know!" jimmy giggled.

"you want to introduce me or are we just going to be anonymous here?" darcy chuckled. the two agents looked over to her after being snapped from their trance, realising their close proximity and stepping away from each other with reddened cheeks. 

"right." jimmy cleared his throat. "ace! this is darcy lewis, the woman i told you about. she was the one who figured out the sitcom frequencies."

"pleasure." ace beamed, taking darcy's out stretched hand and shaking it firmly.

"and you're agent márquez." darcy responded as if he didn't know his own name. "jimmy here has told me basically everything about you already."

"has he now?" ace raised a cheeky eyebrow at the other agent, who shifted nervously.

"am i not aloud to talk about you now?" jimmy defended as to hide his immediate awkwardness.

"no you are, just when it ends up going to great lengths it becomes bullying material." ace snapped back with a smile.

"whatever." jimmy huffed in defeat, that tinge of pink still prominent but not entirely noticeable from a distance.

"second whatever of the day. i'm getting good at this." ace prodded again, his hands placed on his hips in a cocky manner. "right. let's move some things around then, shall we?"

"please. i am going to choke on how much dust is in here." darcy admitted sourly, basically sprinting toward the switch panel near the door and flicking the fans on. 

"get to work then!" ace ordered, clapping his hands together and claiming the biggest desk he could find. his fingers spread out on the black glass-like material and caused fingerprints to stain, his eyes shifting to his reflection staring back at him.

the three all chose their desks and moved what little items they had into their new workspace. jimmy had managed to secure them a whiteboard, whilst ace instead found an unused mini fridge and brought it in without any of his colleagues' input. darcy felt a bit left out of the input so she went and bought donuts as more of a welcome present to herself than a celebrating of the new department.

everything moved like clockwork as the set up commenced with equipment and people moving in and out of the space. once they were finally settled in things became much more calm and the busy noise had ceased.

this quiet event had occurred when it was just ace and darcy in the office, as jimmy had left early on account of some personal business. the two shared some ramen and got to know each other much better, their love of cryptids and the supernatural becoming a common subject.

however.. the subject of jimmy was forth eventually, and ace couldn't escape it.

"so, how long have you and jimmy been partners for?" darcy inquired as she devoured the last of the contents of her plastic cup.

"since the blip." ace commented with his mouth full, finishing chewing before he continued on. "we were assigned to a case together about a missing prisoner who wasn't blipped and we've never been seperate since."

"besides the hex, right?" darcy butted in.

"yeah. that one was a shame. i would've killed to work that case with you guys." ace signed rather sadly as he poked at his soggy noodles. "unfortunately i had to go stop a perp from one of my old cases. i got her, thank god, but i missed out on that opportunity."

"who was your perp?" darcy investigated, extremely curious as to what was prioritised over their case. 

"just some killer. really weird calling card and as slippery as a snail. had me stumped for months." ace responded just as he chugged the last of his meal. "jimmy helped the best he could, but there's only so many coffees that can help you catch a criminal."

"yeah jimmy brought me coffee too- and monica.. but still." darcy added on as an afterthought to his sentence.

"sounds like him." the agent forced a chuckle. "guess he was just happy to bring someone other than me coffee."

"don't down yourself, man. he missed you, like a lot." darcy widened her eyes after stating the last word. "it was starting to get concerning."

"i missed him too honestly. seeing him every day for five years and then not seeing him at all gave me massive backlash." ace confided, tossing his plastic cup to the side. darcy raised an eyebrow in a sort of 'oh really?' way and caused ace to avoid her eyes for a second. "what? what's that look for?"

"nothing nothing." darcy dismissed, standing up to waltz back to her desk.

"no no, you tell me. what does that look mean?" ace insisted, following her path and sitting at the seat nearest to her.

"nothing to worry about, honest." darcy shrugged and grinned and opened her laptop to busy herself.

"darcy lewis you tell me what you meant. this is one of my biggest pet peeves." ace was getting more persistent toward her, and those determined eyes made darcy drop her facade.

"it's just surprising how close you two are."

"well we have been together for five years." ace immediately regretted his statement and looked at darcy with frightened eyes. "as partners. co-workers. agents."

"mhmmmm." darcy winked.

“we’re just friends lewis, don’t get any ideas.” ace warned her.

“i won’t i won’t.” the doctor reassured.


End file.
